Naked-eye 3D display is a display technology emergent on the market currently, and after many years of researches, since 2010, naked-eye 3D products enter the market in different fields rapidly, including TVs, games, laptops, video players, mobile phones and so on 3D is also referred to as stereoscopic, and the basic principles thereof are as follows: since the locations of the left eye and right eye of a person are different, the images viewed thereby are different (when observing an object nearby with the left eye closed individually and the right eye closed individually respectively, the person will feel different). After the different images viewed by the two eyes are transmitted to the brain and processed thereby, the person feels a near-far difference of the object, and then there is a visual stereoscopic feeling. Currently, the basic principles of the existing 3D technologies, whether lens or naked eye, lie in the following, that is, the two eyes of a person see two different left and right images, so that the person feels stereoscopic.
Currently, the existing naked-eye 3D technologies are essentially divided into three classes, which are respectively the barrier of dual-eye visual difference, lens and point light source. Although the particular implementations of these three are different respectively, the basic principles of the implementations thereof are as mentioned above.
Currently, there are mobile phones which support naked-eye 3D display, however, as a communication tool, the mobile phone is not upgraded correspondingly in some application communication protocols relevant to videos and pictures currently, that is, in a corresponding application, no corresponding transmission protocol manner regarding 3D pictures is formed yet.
On the other hand, EMS (enhanced short message) appeared on the market before, and as compared to SMS (short message service), the advantages of EMS to also include sending information such as simple images, voices and animations and so on in addition to sending text short messages like SMS. EMS is a transitional technology, transition from SMS text information to MMS (Multimedia Messaging Service). With the gradual popularization of multimedia messages, EMS gradually exits the market.
The principles of EMS are as follows: transmitting the ID of a video or audio in a short message, while the video and audio corresponding to the ID have been stored in a mobile phone of a receiver, and when the short message corresponding to the ID is played, it will be played by directly invoking the local corresponding multimedia resource to realize the multimedia of the short message. Therefore, this technology can only be used in the situation where the ID protocols of the corresponding multimedia resources are consistent, which also limits the development space thereof.
The realization of EMS mainly relies on two parts in the SMS signaling:
TD-UDH (User Data Header), that is, the user data header in a short message, wherein the data header is located before the text information in the short message signaling.
TD-UDHI (TP-User Data Header Indicator): When the TD-UDHI in a PDU of a short message is 1, it indicates that data header information is included before the text information of the short message.
Serial short message mechanism: since EMS is usually very large, sometimes, even binary image information is transmitted in the data header directly, the capacity of a short message (140 bytes) usually cannot contain the entire EMS, and it needs to be performed by means of serial short message.
Although the EMS service has been gradually replaced by the multimedia message service and out of season, with the gradual advent of naked-eye 3D era, another 3D display method appears in addition to various multimedia effect displays, and some principles of EMS seem to be useful again in the situation how to assign different display effects from other text to perform 3D display on the text concerned by a user in information such as a short message, a multimedia message and Fetion and so on.